This patent relates to protective packaging for large products such as household appliances. More particularly, this patent relates to a packaging system that includes laminated paper support posts that interlock with an EPS base or top cap.
The usual practice in the appliance manufacturing industry has been to fasten the bottom of the appliance to a wooden pallet or other type of base during manufacture. The base is dimensioned to be oversized relative to the appliance's width and depth so that the perimeter of the base extends beyond the appliance perimeter. After the appliance has been completely assembled (and while it is mounted on the base) a rigid but collapsible four-sided corrugated box or sleeve having open top and bottom ends is placed over the appliance and secured to the base. Before a top cap is placed over the box, support posts (a.k.a. corner posts) are inserted at each corner of the appliance between the appliance and the corrugated sleeve so that the posts extend from the base up to the top cap. The corner posts fit snugly against the vertical corners of the packaged appliance to cushion and protect it. The result is a packaged appliance that is protected from impacts, but cannot be viewed without removing the corrugated box.
A trend in the appliance industry has been to package appliances in open-sided (see-through) packages. Open-sided packages do not incorporate a four-sided corrugated box or sleeve. Instead, the open-sided package is wrapped in clear plastic film.
A typical open-sided package for appliances consists of a molded expanded polystyrene (EPS) base and top cap and molded EPS corner protectors that interlock into the base and top cap. An advantage of EPS packages is their interlocking capability. A disadvantage of EPS packages is that stacking strength is achieved by stacking through the appliance since the EPS corner protectors provide minimal, if any, stacking strength.
Sonoco Products Company, the assignee of the present invention, has developed a primarily paper-based open-sided package having high-strength load bearing corner posts. The primarily paper-based package comprises a base on which the appliance is secured, a top cap, and wound paper corner posts. Because the corner posts do not interlock with the base, the base is placed within a paper bottom tray which helps hold the corner posts against the corners of the appliance. Unlike the molded EPS package, stacking strength is provided by the corner posts, not by the appliance. Additional posts may be used as horizontal braces to provide added strength protection for clamp lifting.
The paper-based open-sided package can withstand substantial stacking, clamping and lifting forces. However, in some applications, such as in the packaging of dishwashers, the bottom tray may be exposed to wet conditions, making it desirable to use a water-resistant tray.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide an open-sided package for a large appliance that eliminates the paper bottom tray by providing a paper corner post that interlocks with a molded EPS base and/or top cap.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an open-sided package in which the corner posts, not the appliance, bear the stacking load.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an open-sided package for a large appliance that can withstand substantial stacking, clamping and lifting forces.
Further and additional objects will appear from the description, accompanying drawings, and appended claims.